


If I Never See You Again

by Zephan



Series: Shootin' Stars [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Male Slash, Marauder's Era (Harry Potter), Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quindi non ci vedremo più"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia si colloca alla fine del settimo anno di Sirius a Hogwarts. 
> 
> **Attenzione:** La storia fa riguarda tematiche delicate quali rapporti di natura omosessuale fra consanguinei. Per dirla fuori dai denti: in questa storia due fratelli fanno sesso. Se la cosa vi turba al punto di non voler proseguire, vi assicuro che avete tutto il mio rispetto, la mia stima e la mia comprensione. Davvero. X in alto a destra ed amici come prima. Se decidete di restare è a vostro rischio e pericolo.

Regulus è un fascio di nervi, può cercare di nasconderlo quanto vuole e può anche riuscirci davanti a Professori compagni di Casa. Ma Sirius lo vede comunque per quello che è: un ragazzino che si è appena accorto di camminare su un filo sospeso fra le sponde di un baratro senza fondo.  
Non può fingere con lui; non può perché - per quanto disperatamente ci provi - non ha mai imparato a costruirne il bisogno dentro di sé. Si fida del fratello ad un livello talmente elementare ed istintivo, che si farebbe uccidere piuttosto che ammetterlo. È per questo che lo è venuto a cercare, per questo si è umiliato a fermare uno dei suoi amici e farsi dare la parola d'accesso per quella dannata Torre Grifondoro.  
Stranamente non ha neppure dovuto insistere più di tanto.   
I Grifondoro si sono dimostrati molto più pazzi e sentimentali di quanto si fosse aspettato.   
Non ha dovuto far altro che dire che aveva bisogno di parlargli.  
Parlargli, già.  
Come se fossero mai stati capaci di farlo.  
  
"Quindi non ci rivedremo più." dice a mo' di saluto. Il tono è neutro, quasi annoiato, ma c'è una nota affannata di fondo, una lievissima incrinatura accentuata dal suo repentino distogliere lo sguardo. Se dovesse spiegare come è arrivato fin lì, come ha scelto a quale precisa porta bussare, non ne sarebbe in grado. Semplicemente sapeva dove trovarlo. Lo ha sempre saputo. La sua bussola interna punta sempre e comunque in direzione di Sirius, malgrado tutto.   
"Così sembra." il fratello fa una smorfia che potrebbe passare per un sorriso e gli fa cenno d'entrare, se è sorpreso dal suo arrivo, se ne è infastidito, non lo dà affatto a vedere: nel dormitorio del settimo anno è rimasto soltanto lui, lui che in sette anni ad Hogwarts non ha partecipato al banchetto per la chiusura dell'anno scolastico neppure una volta.  
  
Regulus forse è l’unico a non essersi chiesto il motivo di quella stranezza.   
Almeno per i suoi primi tre anni lì dentro non l’ha fatto.   
Il dubbio ha preso il sopravvento solo nell’estate del suo quarto anno, ci si è arrovellato sopra per mesi, cercando d’impedire alla speranza di attecchire.   
Ha dovuto arrendersi alla fine.   
È così adesso eccolo qui a presentare il conto degli ultimi tre anni di cene saltate.  
Patetico.  
  
Muove un paio di passi oltre la soglia, getta uno sguardo distratto intorno e poi torna a fissare il fratello, come se stesse cercando di imprimersi ogni dettaglio nella memoria: la scomposta eleganza dei suoi capelli, la linea dura della mascella, il perenne guizzo inquieto che anima il suo sguardo.   
Le mani di Sirius sul suo volto.   
Improvvise, calde, forti; mani capaci di farlo sentire al sicuro ed in trappola al tempo stesso.  
Chiude gli occhi e cerca di fissare il ricordo, d’incidere quella sensazione nella propria carne, per poterla richiamare ogni volta che sentirà il bisogno di una bolla di certezza in cui rinchiudere il proprio spirito.  
Ascolta il silenzio fra loro: le urla sepolte vive, i sussurri troppo deboli per aver suono, l'eco ormai spenta delle risate di un tempo, le critiche cadute nel vuoto; conta tutte le parole che mancano, assapora l'assenza di ognuna, quel vuoto costante che è l'ultimo filo rimasto a tenerlo in piedi.   
Un solo bisbiglio potrebbe cambiare tutto.  
Le labbra di Sirius si posano piano sulla sua fronte, talmente leggere che un solo tremito basterebbe a respingerle, facendo così crollare in frantumi l'ultima superstite possibilità di contatto. Regulus deve fare violenza a se stesso per imporsi di scostare il volto, le mani del fratello si schiudono subito per liberarlo ed il suo cuore lo tradisce perdendo un battito in risposta.  
Evitare il suo sguardo.   
Ricominciare a respirare.  
Incespicare verso la porta.  
Giusto.  
Sbagliato.  
Scegliere.  
Vivere.   
I pensieri gli si agitano in testa come schegge impazzite, lacerando tutto quello che incontrano sulla loro strada.   
Ha la nausea.  
"Da cosa stai scappando, Regulus?" le dita di Sirius si sono strette attorno al suo polso in una morsa quasi dolorosa.  
"Davvero hai bisogno di chiederlo?" sibila, la destra ancorata alla maniglia che non si rassegna ad abbassare, lo sguardo ostinatamente incollato al pavimento. Ora come ora, individuare anche una minima increspatura di comprensione nell’argento liquido di quegli occhi, servirebbe soltanto a dargli il colpo di grazia.  
"No." la sua voce è quanto di più simile ad un ringhio possa sgorgare da gola umana "Ma nemmeno tu puoi essere così idiota."   
"Le persone commettono errori." si difende debolmente, senza guardarlo in faccia. La sinistra è sempre prigioniera della presa salda del fratello. Inizia ad avere i brividi mentre il calore di quel tocco gli risale inesorabile lungo il braccio fino ad arrivargli dentro, soffocando ogni residuo superstite di lucidità "Anch'io, sai?" bisbiglia.  
"Questo è un... errore?" Sirius gli strattona il polso verso l'alto, così che la manica larga della divisa frusci giù fino al gomito, poi, senza un briciolo d'esitazione, lacera la seta immacolata della sua camicia fino a snudargli completamente il braccio.  
Il Marchio Nero spicca sulla sua pelle pallida in maniera quasi oscena.  
Lo sa perfettamente. Non c'è bisogno che si volti per accertarsene.   
Alcun. Bisogno.  
"Posso ancora..." è ad un soffio dal singhiozzare, un solo, flebile barlume d'orgoglio a trattenerlo.  
"Cosa? Ti do una notizia che ti sconvolgerà, Regulus. Non puoi andare dal tuo Voldemort e dirgli che ci hai ripensato. A questo punto, si tratta di servirlo per tutta la vita o… morire."  
La verità e il nome, pronunciato come fosse un insulto, lo colpiscono con la violenza gelida di una secchiata d'acqua in pieno inverno: si sente ghiacciare fin dentro le ossa, senza scampo.  
Di colpo la stanza prende a vorticargli davanti, le sue viscere si contorcono, le gambe sembrano non essere più in grado di reggere l'orrore di appartenergli.  
Si ritrova fra le braccia di Sirius un attimo prima di accasciarsi, lo fissa per un istante con occhi vacui, poi accoccola la fronte nell'incavo del suo collo e gli si aggrappa addosso soffocando un singhiozzo sul suo petto. Inspira a fondo il suo odore, l'unico elemento concreto in un mondo che continua a sfaldarsi. Ogni battito sembra trascinar via un altro po' delle sue certezze, come una marea spietata che depreda la spiaggia. Sente già in bocca il sapore amaro ed intenso di quelle lacrime che non vuole a nessun costo versare.  
"Mi... manchi."   
"Io sono _sempre_ qui." le mani di Sirius si muovono lente sulle sue spalle, seguono la linea della sua schiena fino a raggiungergli i fianchi, per poi risalire e ricominciare daccapo.   
Non lo sta solo accarezzando, gli sta confermando che è ancora vivo ed intero, nonostante tutto.   
"Mi manchi lo stesso." rialza finalmente la testa dal rifugio comodo in cui l'ha sprofondata, intreccia le dita fra le ciocche nere dietro la sua nuca e fruga negli occhi del fratello come alla ricerca di qualcosa, poi socchiude appena le palpebre, lo attira a sé e lo bacia come se ne andasse della sua vita, in un misto quasi doloroso d‘impeto, furia ed inesperienza.  
La bocca di Sirius si schiude ad accogliere l’intrusione impacciata della sua lingua, i loro denti cozzano e Regulus sente quel suo sorriso sfrontato incurvargli le labbra; si perde a saggiarne i contorni con le proprie finché, contro ogni logica, si ritrova a sorridere di rimando.   
Le sue mani hanno preso a muoversi freneticamente slacciando e sbottonando, guidate soltanto dall’istinto e dalla bramosia cieca di scoprire ogni lembo di pelle su cui possono arrivare ad appigliarsi.   
“Sei davvero qui.” ansima, staccandosi da lui quel tanto che basta a rendere le parole intellegibili. Gli fruga di nuovo lo sguardo, di nuovo alla ricerca di quel qualcosa, che sembra trovare ancora una volta perché si sporge a baciargli l’angolo della bocca, disegnando poi una scia umida prima fino alla mandibola e poi giù fino alla la gola esposta, scende per il collo e si ferma a succhiare con forza quel triangolo incavato di pelle tenera e bianca, soddisfatto del gemito roco che sfugge dalle labbra di Sirius.   
Si scosta per togliere la camicia di mezzo e sta per fare altrettanto con la sua ormai rovinata, ma il fratello gli blocca le mani e scuote semplicemente la testa. Lo fissa con un’intensità che potrebbe farlo impazzire, se solo non fosse già oltre qualsiasi limite imposto dalla ragione, poi lo spoglia con dita veloci, eppure abbastanza delicate da mozzargli il fiato in gola ogni volta che ne avverte la consistenza. Quando si porta alla bocca la sua mano sinistra, posandogli un bacio al centro esatto del palmo, Regulus deve lottare per trattenere le lacrime patetiche che gli premono agli angoli degli occhi.  
Sta tremando come se avesse la febbre.   
Sirius non lascia andare la sua mano, come se avesse intuito che quel contatto è tutto ciò che gli impedisce di crollare in frantumi sotto i suoi occhi. E lui arretra verso uno dei letti senza voltarsi a guardare, malfermo sulle gambe, liberando un sospiro di sollievo quando sente le lenzuola fresche accoglierlo.  
Baci morbidi e gentili piovono sul suo volto, sul suo petto, in una scia lenta che prosegue fino al suo addome teso. Sirius solleva la testa per scambiare con lui uno sguardo breve, gli occhi appannati come argento antico. Finisce di spogliarlo con una dedizione ed una pazienza che non ha mai riservato a niente e nessuno, come se avesse conservato per quel singolo momento ogni goccia di calma che possiede.   
Non mette sicuramente la medesima attenzione nel liberarsi di quel che resta del propri vestiti, che finiscono scalciati sul pavimento con pochi gesti frettolosi.  
“Sirius.” lo chiama Regulus, senz’altro conscio del velo di esitazione che ha oscurato il suo sguardo.  
“Shh.” risponde, raggiungendolo sul letto e tacitando ogni altra possibilità d’interruzione con la pressione quieta delle sue labbra. Reclama la sua completa attenzione, tiene il suo sguardo incatenato al suo, non gli permette di chiudere gli occhi, di estraniarsi, di abbandonarlo. Legge sul fondo della sua anima fin dove spingersi e quando, ascolta i movimenti del corpo sotto al suo, con un’attenzione che non saprebbe dedicare ad alcuna voce umana ed infine affonda nel corpo del fratello, preda di un istinto che dovrebbe vergognarsi di possedere ma che è la sua sola ancora di salvezza nella follia che sta compiendo.  
Che _stanno_ compiendo.  
Regulus viene fra le sue braccia gemendo il suo nome, accoglie le sue ultime spinte senza smettere di fissarlo, quando sente il seme del fratello invaderlo spalanca gli occhi e gli si aggrappa alle spalle piantandogli le unghie nella carne quasi a volervi apporre il proprio marchio.  
  
Quando il corpo di Sirius ricade sul suo, scostandosi quel tanto che basta per non schiacciarlo, Regulus gli si rannicchia addosso, la testa premuta sulla sua spalla, e si addormenta cullato dalla carezza lieve del respiro del fratello fra i suoi capelli.  
  
È Sirius a recuperare quel filo di lucidità necessaria ad afferrare la bacchetta sul comodino e far sparire le tracce evidenti di quel che è successo, con una manciata di svolazzi e di incantesimi bisbigliati. Non sa quanto saranno utili, considerato con chi divide la stanza, ma non ha una soluzione migliore e non gli restano energie sufficienti ad inventarla. Il volto di Regulus è sereno nel sonno, così rilassato da risultare indifeso, le labbra sottili sembrano sul punto di schiudersi nel più dolce dei sorrisi.  
E Sirius semplicemente non è disposto a rinunciare neppure ad un secondo di quella pace effimera, costruita ad un prezzo così ignobilmente alto; si limita a rafforzare la stretta attorno alla vita del fratello ed a posargli un bacio fra i capelli.  
  



End file.
